


Lessons

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Roy broke a rule, so Slade calls them to task in ways that will leave them... marked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldfiredragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfiredragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Darker Path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/737082) by [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph), [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> Posted at some point in 2007, I believe, but reposted here as an offering to anyone who recently read the repost of the main story.

Slade looked up with a cool eye as Dick entered. He had summoned his boy to him, after a casual monitoring of his household revealed a small, unspoken rule being broken.

The chill in Slade's eye worried Dick and he crossed the room a little more quickly, head tilting curiously. "What's up?" 

"Would you care to explain yourself?" Slade's tone was a little less frosty than the eye, but not by much, and he clearly expected Dick to guess what the transgression was.

Dick shifted, startled, and tried to figure out what in the hell he might have done recently to annoy Slade... and by the look on his face, he was having absolutely no luck. Finally, he just gave up and asked. "I don't know what I did, so I can't, I'm sorry..." 

"Perhaps I should have called your boy in here then. I'm sure he could understand the concept of not horsing around in an armory, if he were properly reminded." That eye pinned Dick where he sat with promises of consequences if Dick did not think fast.

Dick tensed, "No, that one's my fault, not Roy's... He scared me, and we were both still flying pretty high--I just didn't think." Despite the trouble he was in, he couldn't help grinning a little, thinking about various times in the Titan's... well, not armory, but locker room/gear room, "Too much history of doing just that..." Okay, that might get him in deeper yet, but... it was why. They'd both known and stayed away from everything possibly immediately dangerous...

"Hmm," Slade rumbled. "You both should know better." A warning tone, but one that hinted at possible understanding. "You nearly overturned an entire rack."

"You're right. We should. I should." There were days it was best just to shut up and admit fault. This was one of them. "We caught it, though, and made sure everything was back in place... It won't happen again, I swear." He knew they'd gotten everything back in place... The damned cameras. Hell. 

"I want to be sure that you both have learned your lessons." His voice still had a chill to it as he stood up. "Now, Kid, how do you expect to prove that to me, and earn my forgiveness?"

Dick's eyes went wide, startled and considering. This was the dangerous part... and damn, he'd dragged Roy right-the-hell into the middle of it--he had a sneaking certainly that Slade was going to require Roy to be involved, that he couldn't keep his lover out of it this time. Those words in that tone had him turned on already, but sex wasn't always the best card to play, not when Slade already knew he could have anything he wanted. But he couldn't just turn the question back, not without seriously annoying him, and that would not be wise. 

Slade had moved to stand in front of the monitors, watching them. It was noticeable enough that his attention was squarely on the one where Roy now was. "Tell me, Kid, what in the world possessed you to fall for Arrow's kid?" he asked.

Dick couldn't help a soft laugh, and the smile on his lips was one he normally didn't let out of the bedroom. "He's..." once, the word would have been everything, but... "He's so damned perfect for me. Always was. Never was afraid to push me, challenge me--and he GOT it. He and I spent so damned many nights ranting about Bruce and Ollie and the bullshit... He knows me, I've said "better than anyone" for the longest time... He was the only one I could let see how much it hurt sometimes... We needed each other, relied on each other..." He'd come up beside Slade by this point, watching that monitor with his heart in his eyes, still trying to figure out how to atone for this one. 

"I'll take it easy on you, for being close to honest." He had caught the shifts of words, minute as they might have been. "You and he, my room, ten minutes..." He let Dick take the weight of that in, knowing just how it was cutting him. "Show me what you two have, why you can't wait to get out of my armory."

Dick looked at him in stunned shock for a moment, wondering what Slade thought he hadn't been honest about, then nodded. "All right," and went to get his lover. This was going to be an interesting few minutes. Even with what Roy'd done, he wasn't... easy in Slade's presence, sometimes. 

Slade watched him go, then very casually buzzed Dinah, telling her to take the girls to see a movie. He had no doubt his night was going to be entertaining enough without the women possibly intruding. The brunette accepted the suggestion willingly, and told him she still had his credit card from the last shopping trip. She did not hesitate; usually if Slade was sending the girls out there was either training or planning in session, and she did not want to be dragged into either.

Dick was pretty sure he'd set a new record for the time between Slade's office and the kitchen, and he curled around Roy's back, kissing his neck as he stole a slice of apple, debating between just telling Roy and not. 

"Hey, that was mine," Roy joked.

"And you're mine. Your point?" Deliberately possessive tone, deliberate words, blatantly pushing Roy towards submission.

Roy shifted, tight against Dick, but turning to face him. "That's a damn good point." The gold in his eyes was stronger than the green at the moment, as he felt desire warring with the fact they were in the most public part of the house.

Dick smiled at him, shifted to kiss him, and with his hands at shoulder and hip backed up a step, pulling. //You've got to tell him... (don't want to...)//

The redhead followed the pull willingly, though he did snag himself an apple slice, biting it as he obeyed Dick's urging.

Dick kissed him again, then wrapped an arm around his waist, hand against his hip as he headed upstairs... but he turned the wrong corner--at least, to Roy's mind. 

"Whoa, Dick...get all messed up from that hit on the head earlier?" Roy resisted some. "Our room is this way."

"Yeah, I know, and what hit?" //Damn.// "Call it... penance if you want, but our night's going to be... interesting."

Roy froze, realizing just what Dick seemed to be implying. "Now I know you took a hit on the head," he half heartedly teased, not wanting Dick to be serious.

"Nope... that rack we bumped? Trouble. I think I talked fast enough to get us out of most of it, but..." he shrugged a shoulder, curling closer to Roy, body language as reassuring as he could make it.

Roy closed his eyes, saying something in his native language that might have been a prayer. "Us, together, though?"

"Yeah. You didn't think I'd leave you." He stroked Roy's shoulders, holding him.

"You might not have had a choice, Dick!" Roy exploded, then tensed. "Sorry...it's just...he..." Roy could not say more, not sure how to explain the roiling mass of nerves this was causing.

"It's okay. I might not have... but that would have been a fight. And... I know. I... but it's us. It'll be all right..."

Roy nodded, pressing into Dick for a moment. "I trust you."

Dick kissed him again, and headed on up and into Slade's bedroom, looking for him, arm wrapped around his lover... The mercenary had turned the lights to a low level, and was sitting in one of the darker spots, in his armchair.

Dick spotted him, nodded just slightly, and pulled Roy towards the bed, settling into the middle of it with him, doing everything in his power to reassure his lover that everything was fine... eventually, he felt Slade's hand slide gently over his hair, then the shift of the bed as Slade joined them, settling on the side of it. 

Roy felt the shift of the bed as well, knew who it had to be, and focused even more on his lover, wanting to ignore the facts of the matter as long as he could. Slade might have demanded this, but... In contrast, Dick leaned back against Slade's side, adrenaline and arousal both kicking into overdrive at the touches from the two men that were his world, especially when Slade's hands started running over his shoulders with hungry possession, making him gasp softly. //I thought you said you wanted to see... um, okay. I can work with this, too.// 

Roy felt Slade's stare and almost unwillingly looked up, seeing the blatant challenge emblazoned across his face as those strong hands slid over Dick's shoulders, drawing that soft noise... //What? You've got us both precisely where you want us, why're you pushing at me now?// 

Dick purred at him, shifting to kiss him, reminding him that they were okay, it was fine... And if something in the shift of his body questioned Slade, well... 

"Show me why I should continue letting you entertain myboy," Slade commanded with a purring voice. Another caress slipped along Dick's throat, light and teasing, before Slade settled back, watching.

Roy's eyes sparked gold, //Mine first!//--the words he could never, ever say were heavy on his tongue and he shuddered, looking at Dick with startled apprehension. //He's not really...// 

Dick stroked his hair, kissing him again. "It's all right, my own... just focus on me, I've got you..." //Dick, I don't--have a choice about this,// he was reminded, and he kissed his way down Dick's throat, laying close beside him. 

Slade's eye roved between the pair, seeing the various shades of lust and hunger written in both young men. He was completely at ease, patiently awaiting the right moment to show Harper just who they both belonged to.

Roy eased Dick's shirt open, hands and mouth going everywhere as he tried to ignore their audience, difficult as it was with his danger sense screaming that he was being watched... Dick moved to help him, loving the feel of Roy's hands and mouth, praising him softly...

Slade let a pleased rumble escape him, seeing the look of anticipation on Dick's face as Roy kissed and caressed every inch that he exposed. The kid was good, he'd give him that. 

Dick shuddered with hunger and Roy slid lower, knowing exactly how long he could delay before Dick would begin to be annoyed, how long he could draw this out... Finally, just before Dick would shift from pleased to annoyed, he unsnapped and unzipped Dick's pants and nuzzled against him, hands petting down his hips, teasing and caressing. 

Dick could feel Slade's eye on him, weighing this as critically as he would weigh a training match. The cold prickle of fear crossed his nerves; what if Roy did not live up to Slade's expectations in this? Roy sensed that, so completely focused on his lover, and his eyes snapped up, body stilling. //What, what is it?// 

Dick caressed him, pushing the fear back. Roy was perfect, he'd be fine... he rocked his hips slightly, encouraging, hand sliding over him. 

Roy knew there was something, Dick didn't tense like that for no reason, but he relaxed and purred, reassured by the encouragement and went back to pleasuring his lover, hands and mouth working with the ease and hunger of long practice and real desire... Which made them a lovely pair to watch, and to listen to, as Dick talked to his boy about how good it felt, how good he was... 

Slade watched intently, shifting long enough to remove his shirt, leaving him clad only in his pants. He wanted the willing hands of his boy to be the one to open those, no matter how hard he now was from watching.

The motion caught Dick's attention and he looked up, eyes and lips asking 'Sir?' He needed to know what was allowed, what Slade wanted... 

"Continue," Slade rumbled, voice gone impossibly deep and rough with desire.

Dick shuddered, hand tangling through Roy's hair as he let his hips rock up, and up again. Permission to do as he liked with Slade right there... god, that was just too good. He moved deeper and harder until he lost it with a soft, wild cry--and Roy swallowed around him, pleased and hungry and desperately needy himself, though nothing but a faint shudder betrayed that... he had manners. 

Now Slade did move, pressing back against his boy's hard body with a growling bite along the shoulder. He looked over Dick, down at Roy with predatory interest.

Dick tugged Roy up, up along his body with his half-pinned arm, pulling him closer even as he rocked back against Slade, free hand reaching back to slide over his Master's skin, still so very turned on--and somewhat confused, wondering what Slade had in mind, and his touch asked that same question. The things he would normally do now... were not exactly things Slade would be pleased with. 

Slade answered the question by turning Dick's face to him, taking that mouth and drinking him in with sheer lust. His other hand reached out to curl around Roy's neck, enforcing the order to stay close to his boy.

Dick twisted just enough to make that so easy, holding on to Roy as his entire body writhed with the hunger and need Slade's touch always woke in him. 

Roy shuddered at the feel of that hard, strong hand on his neck, trying to keep from reacting but God, he needed... Dick, contact, anything... The feel of Dick writhing like that against him was just about enough to make him insane, and Slade's hold wasn't helping in the slightest...

"Kid, I think one of us is overdressed," Slade rumbled, the belt and waistband of the pants he wore pressing against Dick's back.

Dick nodded, and let go of Roy to twist around, the hand that had been on Roy's shoulder sliding in and down Slade's body to find the buckle of the belt, pressing back against Roy's body. "Two, actually," he said with a smile up at Slade. 

"Fix it," Slade murmured, assisting in the removal of his clothing. 

Dick turned, focusing a megawatt, hungrily delighted infectious smile on Roy, inviting, encouraging, smile that had dragged Roy into so much trouble over the years, and his voice throbbed with hunger and pleasure as he said, "Strip, for me, my own, trust me..." his hands never pausing as he worked Slade out of his clothing. Roy shuddered, torn between apprehension and the pure lust flooding his veins... and did as he was told. 

Slade watched Roy, taking in the fine lines...those scars....the beauty of a body honed to fighting perfection, blue eye blazing as the kid dropped his clothes off the side of the bed.

Dick pressed close to Slade, all eager, hungry pleasure and catlike curiosity, one hand reaching back to pull Roy close again, tugging him up against his back, entire body asking 'how do you want me?' 

Roy shook again at the burning intensity of that gaze and pressed his face against Dick's hair, hiding from it. 

A strong hand reached out, catching his face and stopping the attempt to hide. "Here." He drew Roy closer to him, but stroked Dick's flanks promisingly. Every touch reassured Dick who Slade wanted, in due time, but he expected Roy to behave properly for him as well.

Roy knew better than to fight that hand and he looked up at Slade, head tilting curiously, petting down Dick's back where Slade's hand wasn't just to ground himself, and Slade ran a hand down his shoulder, before leaning in to take his mouth.

The redhead stiffened--just a little--then made himself relax, hand wrapped tight around Dick's hip. This was really, really not on his list... Black hair brushed against Slade's shoulder as Dick tried to twist around to watch that...

The white haired man rumbled into the archer's mouth, his hands tightening on both young men, and Dick purred, stroking Roy's side with a hand, watching that kiss with shudders of desire... god, they looked so good... 

Roy was trying not to freak about this--which was made easier by the sheer, controlling power in that kiss. Yes, Slade could and would and 'oh, god, was' hitting that kink hard... 

The older man was content to break the kiss before Roy was totally, breathless, watching his reaction, feeling it in the play of his muscles, pleased by the taste of his boy's pleasure on the archer's lips. He was still debating just what he wanted from Roy, drawing out the anticipation.

Roy gasped for breath anyway, staring at him wide-eyed, pressed up against Dick's body. Dick petted him again, and shifted up, wanting to taste himself, and his lover's mouth, on his master's lips--if that suited him.

Slade gave a minute nod, bringing his hand around to inspect Roy intimately. While Dick slid up to kiss him deeply, Slade ran his hand down and gripped Roy firmly.

Roy twisted, startled, gasping at the shocking, suddenly intimate grip--and watching Dick kiss Slade with that much hunger made him throb in his grip struggling not to just buck into his hand. //Oh, dear gods...//

Slade's hand moved slowly, exploring by touch every intimate detail. His hunger for Dick was very evident as he controlled the kiss expertly.

Roy gasped, shaking, pressing his face against Dick's shoulder, licking at it, trying to distract himself with his lover... Dick was completely willing to let Slade have or do anything he wanted, pressed up against him and back against Roy.

Slade's rumble of satisfaction came just before he moved his hand to run it over Dick's chest, leaving Roy throbbing and hungering for more. He pressed tighter against Dick, exuding his easy possession of the boy.

Left to his own devices, Roy licked at the back of Dick's shoulder and up his neck, hand caressing down over a hip, cuddled close and nuzzling and achingly hard but not pushing. Held between them, Dick moaned in pleasure and tried to cling more closely to Slade, neck arching to let Roy tease him--god, it felt good. 

"Your pet pleased you well?" Slade rumbled against Dick's ear. "Perhaps I should see how talented he is, now that you've already been pleased."

"God, yes, he did... he always does... You know how I feel about him..." Dick swallowed hard, reaching back to pet Roy's hip at that idea--it interested him, certainly. 

Roy shuddered against Dick's back--mostly aroused, spiced with a little fear and uneasy tension... They'd never, ever... and Slade was... Dick petted him, and most of the tension fled. 

Slade reached out again, stroking Roy's hip with enough pressure to hint at the strength he could bring. "What do you say, boy?" His voice gave no hints to what manner Roy should use.

Roy licked his lips uncertainly, and looked up to the line of Slade's jaw. "As You and my Lord command..." his voice didn't even quiver. 

"Show me." Two small words, given in deceptively quiet tones.

That... rather required Dick to move, and he did, twisting away from Slade and up over Roy's body to settle against the curve of his back reassuringly.

Roy's tongue flicked over his lips again, swallowing hard as his throat went dry, "Is there anything I should not do, sir?" slight shift in the pronunciation to make it clear he was asking Slade directly... 

Slade reached out caressing the line of Roy's jaw with a knuckle. "Don't disappoint either of us." 

Roy nodded, then turned his head just enough to press a kiss to that hand, and shifted closer, the hand he wasn't laying on reaching out to run down Slade's side, eyes watching his jaw for any clue he could get... First time with a new Dom--only the second or third time he'd played like this with anyone not the man that owned his soul--and it had to be someone that never gave anything away he didn't chose to. Wonderful. He leaned in, pressing lips and stubble-rough jaw against Slade's skin just over his left shoulder-blade, curious and a little uncertain... but the slow, sure stroke of Dick's hands over his back helped a lot to settle him. 

The one eye closed partly, keeping his hands at his side. He was waiting, letting Roy show him just what he would offer while allowing Dick to keep the boy calm.

Roy licked at that shoulder, mouthing up the broad, strong line of it, breathing the scent that so often pervaded Dick's clothing and body--already so familiar (needed)... He stroked his hand over hard, solid muscle with a small shiver--there weren't that many people that could make him feel small, and Slade did... 

Slade let him here a small rumble of pleasure, encouraging him to be more bold in exploring. He reached out around Roy, to touch Dick with possessive caresses.

Roy nuzzled at his shoulder, hand petting its way up from Slade's side to the hard line of a pectoral, thumb stroking along the lower line of it, mouth shifting lower, then down to lick and kiss over the other shoulder, testing... 

Dick gasped and pressed into those possessive touches, eyes lidding closed with pleasure... 

Now Slade did touch Roy, running a hand up his side, around to wrap behind his neck. The heavy pressure seemed to encourage more.

Roy gasped at that hand and sucked a little harder at the spot he was teasing and he squirmed closer, pressing up against that hard, cut body with a soft, helpless noise of hunger and need, Dick's hand sliding all over his back only fanning the flames more

Slade growled, bending in toward Roy's neck, staying close to him, but getting to where his lips grazed Roy's ear. "Please me, and earn your pleasure," he rumbled.

Roy shuddered, forcing himself to pull back a little and making a careful mental note, licking and nuzzling his way down that impressive chest, thumb slipping over a nipple, testing the reaction... Dick shuddered at the sound of that growl--SO familiar--and petted Roy's hip gently, not getting into the middle of that but purring softly at him in gentle reassurance. 

Now there was a content purr to go with that heavy hand on his neck. The hand that was focused on Dick explored knowingly, finding just the right places to stroke or press to make Dick feel good.

Roy listened to those gasps and felt the small twists of Dick's body, knowing Slade was making Dick so crazy actually helped him focus and he mouthed his way down to the other nipple and flicked tight, dark flesh with his tongue--not quite certain it was wanted, but not willing to take the chance it wasn't. 

"Good," Slade encouraged, slowly pressing harder against Roy. 

Rebuilt tension flowed out of his shoulders like water at the praise and he sucked gently, tongue moving, then a little harder, hand still caressing the other side of Slade's chest, anywhere and everywhere... 

Dick had momentarily considered whispering suggestions to Roy--and decided that given Slade's stated goal, that probably wouldn't be smart. 

Hand slipped from neck to hip, holding the new lover tight as he rubbed close, enjoying the lean, hard body that was still so different from his beautiful boy. The hand that wandered Dick's skin served to pull Dick in tighter, wanting to trap Roy tight against him.

Dick was only too willing to help with that--especially given that the position snugged him up against Roy's ass perfectly, which made the redhead gasp and buck as he sucked at him, then switched sides to suck at the one he'd been petting, moaning at the way they trapped him and Slade held him and rubbed against his own, aching body...

Once Dick had moved, Slade gripped Roy's hip with almost bruising strength, bucking along that smaller body with slowly building passion. Dick's hip on the other side was not spared, as Slade held on to him, making them all move to his rhythm.

Roy moaned, moving with Slade as much as he could, stretching to offer himself as much as possible, Dick's hard length against his ass and Slade's rocking against his abs driving him completely insane, tension long, long forgotten... Dick moaned softly, rocking Roy against his master's body from his curled-close position..

That single blue eye gleamed with lust as it met Dick's gaze over Roy's shoulder. "How much does he buck, kid?" Slade asked with cruel teasing tones. "When you fuck him, how much does he thrust and shudder for you?" 

Sharp, hawk's smile back at him from the boy that was so perfectly his, "How much do I buck for you, when you're owning me? He's perfect... There's this noise, that he makes, when I--" He bit at Roy's shoulder, hand tightening high on Roy's thigh--and the redhead keened, arching back into the bite with a gasping cry, hand tightening on Slade's side before he could make himself let go again--god, Dick was showing him off... 

"Show me, Kid, if you've got it back good enough," the elder man said with a smirk, enjoying the way Roy was helplessly caught up between them. 

One brow quirked, 'I thought you wanted--? okay, though...' and Dick shifted up to reach for the slick--never far away, with them, not at home--and he dragged his fingers down Roy's side, over his ass, then slicked them and slid them lower, pressing and twisting two against his entrance until they slipped inside easily...

Roy was *trying* not to cling to the powerfully solid body in front of him, but his hands didn't have anywhere else to go, and... 

"Up," Slade commanded, wanting Roy to wrap his arms around his neck. "I've got plenty of time tonight, Kid." His voice curled around the familiar pet name, implying a long night ahead. 

Roy stilled in confusion... and Dick bumped an arm with his chin, urging it up--and Roy found himself clinging to Slade's shoulders, wrists crossed behind his neck as he mewled, at the feel of Dick's fingers deep inside him, caressing and teasing and oh, so wicked... He pressed his forehead against Slade's shoulder, rolling his hips back against Dick's touch..

Every move, every flex of Roy's hips was pleasing the man that supported him. Slade turned his mouth to Roy's throat, his ears, sucking and biting fiercely. 

Roy shuddered at those electrically hot touches and whimpered, noise Dick knew very well... 

"Yeah, my own, come on, beg for it..." 

"Tell me what my boy makes you feel," Slade hissed across his ears, rocking in counterpoint to Dick's thrusting fingers.

"GodSirplease, please, fuck me, own me, you feel so good and I need you so badly... please..." Slade's hot, harsh words made him writhe and he tried to answer, "Bl-blows my mind, every time, so, s-so good, god... He owns me and I love it..." 

Dick purred harshly, "That's right, I do..." as he slid his fingers away and gripped Roy's shoulder as he slid deep inside him in one long, sure push 

Slade groaned at feeling the way Dick's claiming caused Roy to press against him. With a hand on each, he was able to match the flow of their bodies, feeling the ache of held back release grow with every rub of Roy's body. "Ahh, my beautiful boy, he does buck, doesn't he?"

"Mmm... god yes..." Dick purred, clean hand sliding over Slade's shoulder lovingly as he moved with Roy... . The redhead was lost in the feel of hard-muscled hot, scarred skin all around him, so much so that he could do nothing but writhe, trying to use Slade's body to brace so that he could keep up with his lover...

The mercenary used tongue and teeth to explore Roy's throat and shoulder, hands shifting to strictly hold onto Dick now. 

Roy gasped as Slade's arms locked alongside his body, caging him and he bucked helplessly, shaking and erratic and knowing he was so, SOO close... 

Dick purred and shifted against Slade's hands, looking over Roy's shoulder at him, "How long do I keep him on this edge, keep him this hot and tight and hard up?" he asked, head tilting--and Roy shook under him. 

"That depends, Kid. How well does he handle if you let him go?" Slade smiled with seductive evil. "Tell me if he deserves to be rewarded; has he been very good for you? Or could he stand a lesson in permissions?"

"I think he's been soo good," warm, praising voice, "and he's just a dream, god, you ought to feel this..." he shook himself back onto the topic at hand, "So long as he pleased you--and I think he did--he's been very good, I think he deserves it..." 

Slade made a small sound in his throat, then nodded. "You may be right, Kid...he probably couldn't handle me right now without getting some relief anyway," the elder man said cockily.

Dick laughed--rolling, bright laughter--and shifted to whisper in Roy's ear, "Come, my own, now..." and Roy lost it, head tossing back with a cry as his body convulsed over and over, Dick nearly biting through his lip to hold off his own release. He knew better.

Slade kept the two younger ones pulled tight, forcing Roy to shake against him, his breath hot on Roy's other ear. "There, boy, you let go," he encouraged. "Because in a few minutes you start all over," he promised.

Roy whimpered softly and nuzzled against his neck, pulled tight against all that solid muscle and thick, hard length against his abs, shaking and panting as Dick lay still and so damned hard inside him, held by Slade's hands--though a look would have been enough. 

The white haired man seemed satisfied at the first stage of testing the archer. "Kid," he rumbled, reeling his boy close enough to kiss hard, sucking against tongue and teeth, Roy still trapped between them.

Dick kissed him back, offering anything and everything, and truly curious as to what Slade wanted.

The older man shifted, pressing both boys down, back among the pillows, keeping Roy beneath him but encouraging Dick to move to one side.

Dick had to slip out of him to do that, but did, obviously painfully turned on... Roy blinked as Slade moved, trembling with aftershocks and startled-eyed under him.

"Kid," Slade held his hand out for the bottle, his eye roving the archer.

Dick slipped it into his hand, moving to curl around their sides... 

Slade gave his boy a warm smile, promising him more later, before he used the slick on himself, a small shudder escaping at how painfully hard he had gotten just enjoying the other two's show.

Roy shuddered, watching Slade prepping himself, too blissed and brainless and safe, with Dick there, to be nervous anymore... 

When Slade was done, he flipped the bottle behind Dick, then pressed down against Roy to kiss him. There was raw power in the kiss, the way he pressed in to fill the redhead all over again in one experienced thrust.

Roy bucked up against him, hands sliding erratically over his shoulders as Slade stretched him further, pushed his legs open wider, and took his mouth with all that strength and power and skill... 

Dick bit at his hand, determined to be good....

"Good, boy...you feel good..." Slade pulled back, then pushed in deep again, finding a strong rhythm. "Kid, I might have to be real nice to you now." His voice was throaty with enjoying himself, and every line of his body seemed relaxed.

"You're nice to me anyway..." Dick replied, purring, watching his lovers with hunger blazing in his eyes... 

Roy tried to move under him, with him, hooking a leg up around one thigh..

Slade's hand came back holding that leg, gripping it firmly as he pushed harder, letting everything boil up in him. His breathing was deepening, showing the effort it was taking to hold back, to push Roy that much further.

Roy made himself relax, splay open, offer himself, trying to express that he wasn't going to break, or protest roughness...

Slade growled softly with pleasure, bracing himself on his other arm, after shifting to move it to the other side of Dick. 

Roy moaned, bucking with him, Dick pressing tighter against them with a soft mewl of need...

"Kid, you can," Slade said, giving permission to touch, to enjoy, even as the white haired man felt close to the edge. He leaned down biting Roy's nipple with a hint of roughness, snapping his hips forward just then.

Dick gasped and started petting them, leaning in to kiss Roy deeply as the archer mewled at Slade's move, hands clinging to his shoulders hard. 

The older man gave a slow rumble of warning, too close to the edge to think about stopping, even with his kid needing him. He pulled up, gripping Roy's hips as he sped up the tempo, body flexing with every move.

Roy whimpered, hands sliding down towards Slade's waist and Dick's arm, body utterly open and already so damned hard up again... 

Dick shifted to watch Slade with intent, hungry eyes, stroking all over Roy's body with one hand, and Slade's shoulders with the other. 

Slade's fingers dug almost cruelly into Roy's hips as his groan told them both he had reached his point of breaking. He flexed one last time, burying himself deep in Roy, holding him there as he came.

Roy mewled softly, shaking, watching Slade's face as he came, hugely satisfied... 

It was Dick who got the first kiss, when Slade came back to his mind, a long, hard kiss of passion, before breaking it to grant Roy one that was only slightly less potent.

Dick tried to press tight to him, absolutely desperate with need... 

Roy moaned softly into the kiss, leaning into it.

Slade pulled out of Roy slowly, kneeling back to look at them. Red and black, and they both belonged to him, as he saw it. The thought made him smile, before he lazily ran a hand along Dick's thigh.

Roy couldn't help smiling back, hand still stroking over Dick's shoulder and side... Dick smiled back too, shuddering with the strength of his need... 

"Name your reward, kid, for sharing your boy," Slade murmured, his hand moving up and massaging the thigh with knowing pressure.

"touch me, please just touch me, let me come..." voice pleading, pressing up into that possessive, knowing hand...

Slade smiled again, his hand cupping Dick's sac. "Touch you?" He rumbled, pleased that his boy was so hungry for him.

Dick's hips slammed up hard as he whimpered, hand locking around one of Roy's arms, desperation in every line of his body... "Godyes.." 

The still slick hand firmly took hold of Dick, sliding up and then down, thumb tracing the slit at the head, then the line of the vein. "Kiss him, boy," Slade ordered with a gravelly tone, watching the strain of Dick's body.

Roy moved, quick and fast, pressing hard against Dick's upper body as he kissed him deep, Dick whimpering and writhing into it, hand tangling into Roy's hair instead, hips bucking...

Slade leaned in over them both, working Dick with a firm, hard stroke.

Dick whimpered, wondering if Slade had Roy kissing him just so he couldn't beg...

The hand worked down that hard shaft one more time, then Slade shifted, and the bottle was opened again. When Dick felt his touch again, there was one hand stroking him, and the other was teasing his tight ring, he fell backwards, legs splaying wider open to let Slade do whatever he wanted...

It only took a moment, and one finger opened him, before a second began the stretching. Slade almost purred at how beautiful his boy was, while working him on those two fingers.

Dick whimpered, arching under him, legs tightening to loft his hips up against Slade's fingers over and over, tossing his head to break the kiss so he could breathe, panting loud in the quiet room, still clinging to his lover...

"Boy, touch him," Slade ordered, adding the third finger to further torment and please Dick.

Roy slid his hand down Dick's chest fingers sliding lower until he wrapped his hand around his length, fingers avoiding Slade's to pleasure his lover, sucking at his throat...

Slade removed his own stroking hand, concentrating on Dick's open body, finding the right spot....

Roy purred and caught a rhythm he knew Dick loved, draped half-over his chest--and Dick screamed helplessly, body spasming... the yell might have been a name or a curse or a plea, it came out wordless as Slade found exactly what he was looking for... 

The mercenary smirked with arrogant pride at them, his fingers working now, pleasing Dick to full incoherence. "That's it, Kid; come for me, now..."

...and Dick shattered, bucking hard and erratic, pulsing hard into Roy's eager, stroking hand. The redhead in question watched Dick shatter, hard from Slade's use of him and harder yet from his lover's pleasure... 

"Beautiful isn't he, boy?" Slade rumbled, leaning in so that his weight pressed across Roy's shoulder.

"Oh... god, yes, always..." 

Slade nodded in approval, slowly drawing his hand away from Dick, shifting to lay beside him and give him someone to cling to. 

The hand not in Roy's hair went dazedly hunting for his master's body once he could remember how to move, forcing dazed blue eyes to open, smiling at Roy, then turning to smile at Slade with this fucked-stupid look... 

"That's it, kid," Slade praised. "Come on back to earth, now," he chuckled.

"oooh... but 's nice ou'ere..." dazed barely-aware voice, blinking at him, trying to pull himself back together--slowly

"mmm, nice, but not clean," Slade reminded. "And I never said I was done for the night..." His voice dripped with hints of more.

"mmm... true..." 

Roy shifted, head tilting towards the bathroom in 'do you want me to go grab cloths?' eyes intent enough on Slade's shoulder for the man to easily notice...

Slade leaned over, ruffling red hair lightly. "Go start a shower."

Roy nodded and went, Dick still trying to pull himself back together.

Slade gave him a moment, then rose from the bed and scooped him up. One thing he loved about Dick was his vulnerable surrender, and how it left him. "Hold on to me, kid."

Dick wrapped around him, clinging with sex-weak arms to his shoulders, pliant and willing as Slade carried him into the bathroom, inhaling the steam of the shower as he approved Roy's quick work. He slipped in, beckoning that Roy join them with a sharp nod.

That might get a little crowded, but there was one other problem, namely, the band of black leather around his throat...

Slade's eye narrowed, and then he smiled. "Get cleaned up...while I get him clean."

Roy nodded and worked on that, ears open to any demand, touching himself as little as possible b/c he was still so very turned on... 

He felt Slade's eye still on him, even as he heard the soft sounds of Slade being gentle with Dick. The older man was thorough, cleaning his boy up and kissing him when he was done. "Can you make it to bed?"

"Yeah... I.. think I'm back, at least mostly..." he still sounded spacey, to Roy's knowing ears. 

Slade popped him hard across the ass. "Then go get the bed ready."

Dick yelped and went, stumbling once on his way out of the shower, but laughing from pure pleasure as he did... Roy bit his lip to hide the smile--gods only knew if he did it soon enough, but Dick wasn't looking his way..

Slade finished his shower, coming out with a predatory look at Roy. 

Roy tilted his head curiously, unable to keep from staring at that absolutely amazing physique--//god damn, i should've done this earlier...// 

The older man was hardening, and he was very at ease with Roy's staring. He strode over, water trailing down the lines of his sculpted muscles, until he was right there, and taking hold of Roy's hair, pulling his head back to look into his eyes. He was reading Roy, looking for Roy's base responses to him, to being here.

//oh, gods,// flashed through his mind and eyes as Slade's hand tangled in his hair and pulled his head back, nothing but hunger and need there, now... He could handle this, could take being owned this man... after seeing how it got to Dick, he even wanted it.. 

What Slade saw must have been just right, because he leaned in, kissing him with a bare hint of power. "Bed, boy. Now." He let go of the red hair, hand opened for a swat, not yet descending.

Roy nodded once and went, moving with long, fluid strides as he found Dick finishing up remaking the bed, sex-ruined sheets dumped into the far corner of the room for now. 

Dick caught his arm, his shoulder, pulling him in, "You okay, lover?" 

"Yeah... I'm fine, Dick... everything's fine..." 

Dick smiled in relief and kissed him, holding him close. 

The older man leaned in the bathroom door, idly touching himself as he felt torn between the urge to watch them again, or having them both. He finally walked over to the bed, laying behind Dick.

Roy was held snugly against his chest and hard up, and the feel of Slade's strong body behind him was enough to make the raven-haired ex-hero's body try to react again... 

"Gonna let the boy suffer all night?" Slade whispered against Dick's ear, before moving to his neck, tasting him just below the hairline. As he did, he started rocking just a little.

"No, I didn't think I would... I'm just... debating what to do with him.." Dick answered, shifting back against him.

Slade's low chuckle preceded him looking at Roy with an intensity that promised many nights, pinned between them.

Roy shivered at Dick's words and that hot look, rock-hard again, and Dick moved to kiss him, hand slipping down his body to cup him gently... "I was so worried you'd freak out," whispered against his ear. 

"I did... I got over it..." gasping answer as he tried not to move into that hand...

Slade stroked Dick's flank as he pressed tighter, then reached over to caress Roy's cheek. "You did good, boy," he murmured.

"Thank you," Roy's voice shook slightly as Dick's strong, sure hand pumped him gently, making him crazy... 

"Can I bring him off, or did you have something else in mind, Sir?" Dick asked.

Slade nodded, knowing Dick would be aware of the motion. "Let him come again," Slade said. He rested his arm across Dick's hips so that his hand was on Roy's hip.

Roy shuddered and gasped, and Dick smiled, leaning up to kiss that out of his mouth, hand just moving, and moving, knowing exactly how to work his lover to make him come with a cry muffled against his lips...

Slade watched, memorizing the way Roy tightened, pressed into that hand, the way his body seized at the right moment. It made him dip down and bit Dick's shoulder, before mouthing the spot and tasting his skin hungrily.

Dick arched back into the bite, hips rocking even as he shifted to hold Roy close, licking his fingers clean.

Slade kissed Dick's ear. "Both of you up to pleasing me now?" he asked with teasingly seductive tones, his hardness pressed against Dick intimately

"Oh, gods..." Dick stroked Roy's shoulder as the redhead moaned softly, nodding at him, and Dick took that as the answer it was, "We think so... what can we do?" 

"I see two very nice mouths," Slade rumbled, moving to lay on his back. "And I think you both can figure it out from there."

Quick nonverbal conversation in the sets of shoulders and mobile features, and Dick twisted to slide across Slade's body and curl against him, kissing high on his throat while Roy slid into Dick's spot to litter kisses across 'his' side of Slade's upper chest, fingers resting against his sternum lightly... 

Slade's pleased purr was very much like that of a large cat, as he moved his hands to pet each boy on their backs.

Dick grinned against his skin, attention very much on what he was doing, listening to the soft noises of Roy turning his very talented mouth on his lover's skin...

Slade brought his hand up over Roy's shoulders to caress his hair with gentleness, while the hand on Dick came up to curl around the back of his neck, massaging, keeping a heavy presence there as a possessive reminder.

Dick moaned softly, attempting to pick his head up enough to look curiously at Slade, not quite understanding the why of that... 

Roy licked at Slade's skin, sucking gently at remembered sensitive spots, back on (at least slightly) familiar territory...

Slade met Dick's gaze, a slight twist to his smile. He stroked his boy's neck then, coming up to card through his hair. 

Dick still didn't get it, but his eyes slipped closed at that caress, pressing up against it, hand running over his master's ribs.. then dipped his head and went back to what he was doing, while Roy grazed his teeth lightly over a nipple..

"That's good, boy," Slade said, voice all low rumbles. He ran his hand down over Roy's back, a finger nail finding the spine and sliding over it.

Roy shivered and teethed a little harder, hand roving, meeting Dick's for one fleeting caress... Dick purred softly and licked his way down to mirror Roy. 

"You two do a mirror act pretty good," Slade said, caressing Dick's hair again. He almost felt soft, letting them do this to him, but he just tightened his hand in Dick's hair again, and remembered how fiercely the Kid belonged to him now...it was well worth a few minutes like this to have him as a partner, a mate.

Dick laughed, Roy smirked against his skin, and Roy's right hand tangled through Dick's left over his ribs, communicating with the changes in their grips about what they were doing, where to move, how... and it was a mutual decision to prove just how good at that they could be, working down that so-damned-cut body to the hard lines of his hips...

Slade's rumble of pleasure took on the edges of being in charge as he brought his hands up and onto both their heads.

Neither of them were complaining about that as they shifted, heads both tilting to lick at him without getting in each other's way, though Roy was soo tempted to steal a kiss...

"Don't even think it, boy..." Slade's fingers flexed around the redhead's neck. "Right now, you're mine."

Roy shook at that growling possession and the hand, and Dick struggled not to shift uneasily, still protective of what was his. He dipped his head lower, leaving Roy to tease his--their--lover's tip. 

"Good, Kid..." Slade praised, stroking the raven hair. "You and your boy might just earn a free day, keep this up," he said with a bit of a threat behind it, if they failed to live up to his expectations.

Dick purred, mouth moving hungrily, licking back up--and the tip of his tongue slipped over Roy's as his lover licked downwards... 

Slade almost closed his eye, but he wanted to watch them. The big man brought his arm up, away from Roy, to prop his head up. The hand caressing Dick fell to one side, as he watched them.

That almost-kiss, Slade's taste so thick on both of them, the heavy scent of him and them and sex so powerfully strong, made them both half-crazy and tongues and lips tangled over and around Slade's length, hands curling around each other's shoulders, swapping off moments of sucking him down... 

The older man found it difficult to not just catch and hold one in place, to fuck that one's mouth, and then the other's, but they made a very pleasing show, and sent his cock into the limits of feel-good aching.

They were both waiting for that moment, wondering which of them was going to be caught first, clinging to each other to keep from misbehaving, breathing staccato with need..

Slade let it build, before his hips began to flex, and brought his heavy hand down to stroke the back of Roy's head. "Kid, come here," he growled.

'Kid' meant Dick, generally, so he shifted up, head tilted, crawling up the bed, while Roy's eyes flicked up, pressing back against that hard hand, mouth still moving on him... 

Dick was captured by the hand previously pillowing Slade's head, bringing him in for a searing, powerful kiss. As he did, his hand tightened again on Roy's head, urging more.

Dick plastered himself against Slade's body, mewling softly into the kiss, hips shifting... and Roy opened mouth and throat and sucked Slade down, deep and sure and sudden. 

The sound that escaped Slade was swallowed into Dick's mouth, as he bore down on the kiss, possessing Dick all over again in that hungry press of lips. His hips rolled up, just as his hand slid to the side of Roy's face, resting on there.

Roy settled, changing how he was braced to get a better angle and his hips shifted against the bed as he sucked him, moving with every roll of Slade's hips... Dick was sodamnedproud of his lover and purred into the kiss, loving it. 

Slade tangled his fingers in Dick's hair, pulling his head back sharply to bite at his boy's throat, to mark all the way down to the collarbone as he grew very close to the edge, not quite holding Roy's head still.

Dick gasped, shaking at the feel of those possessive bites, writhing against his body.. and Roy hummed around Slade's length--gods knew Dick did it to him often enough..

That was just the extra Slade needed, gripping Roy's head and holding tight to press deep one time, before he groaned with the first spasm of release. Dick could feel that hand in his hair flex once, then tighten as Slade's eye closed briefly.

Roy swallowed around him again and again, shaking, and Dick purred, a hand sliding down to pet Roy, fingers saying 'so good, so proud of you...'

The mercenary was breathing hard when he finally pulled at Roy, to move up the bed. Roy crawled up, trying to remember not to press tight to Slade's body--but god, he needed...

Slade patted Dick's hip, kissing him again, keeping his hand on Roy. "He did good, Kid." There was just a slight tone that implied they were being dismissed from his room.

Dick blinked, tilted his head, then nodded, kissed him again, and shifted to slide out of the bed. Roy was caught between disbelief and relief--and stayed still under Slade's hand. 

Slade looked at the redhead, eye flickering with amusement. He ruffled that bright red hair and patted his cheek, lightly, for him. "Get out of here, boy. Not sharing my bed with you."

That tap stung slightly, and Roy tried to convince his body it remembered how to move--Dick pulled him the rest of the way out of the bed, kissing him--and they were both just about crazy enough with need to drop to the floor--but Dick was pretty sure that would be pushing it.

Slade watched them go, laying there like a lazy lion, surveying his pride. He was having no regrets from letting his boy save the archer now.

Roy's room was waay too damned far away, and they tumbled into one of the spare rooms, falling onto the bed in a tangle.


End file.
